Pumpkins, Witches and a Very Strange Night
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A Halloween fic with a 'Most Haunted' styled night


"Gerry where are we going?" Sandra asked sulkily.

"Wait and see." Gerry laughed at just how childish she could be.

"You know on Halloween that I like to curl up in bed and pretend I'm out so an possible trick or treaters can't see me."

"Well not this year."

He walked her through the dark secrets of London as small children dressed as ghosts, witches and cats walked past, Sandra had no clue of the plans for the night and if Gerry was honest he didn't really know what the night ahead would entail. He'd planned the night months before and had in fact only remembered when it when the tickets came through the door. The intended destination for the night was an apparently haunted, derelict hotel on the outside of the city, he'd known Sandra's skepticism when it came ghosts so he'd signed them up for a 'Most Haunted' styled night.

"Not that I'm not extremely happy with your choice of place for a rare night out together but where the hell are we?!" Sandra asked.

Iero Manor House." Gerry told her.

"Well I can read, what I meant is what is it?"

"An abandoned country retreat."

"Oh you bring me to the loveliest of places, why are we here?"

"They're throwing a 'Most Haunted' style night and I thought it could be fun."

"Oh great." Sandra began sarcastically. "You know how much rubbish I think these sorts of things are."

"Well tonight might just change your mind, I've heard nothing but good things about this."

"From gullible people who'll believe anything they're told."

"We'll soon find out, there's a group gathering over there so let's go and try to enjoy this baby."

"Hello everybody and happy Halloween, my name's Josie and I'll be your guide tonight. This house dates back to the 16th century and belonged to Lord and Lady Iero. The legend has it that a local boy was jealous and came and beheaded the couple and their 3 children. The house was bought in 1967 and became a country retreat until guests began reporting hearing strange noises or seeing headless figures and after that it didn't take long for the house to be abandoned."

"So this is what you bring me to on a night out?" Sandra whispered.

"Be open minded." Gerry replied as he took her hand and they followed the small group inside.

"Let go." Sandra demanded quietly. "I don't want anyone thinking that I'm scared at a pathetic thing like this."

"You're honestly impossible."

"And don't you forget it."

"Welcome into the house, you'll notice that it's not been touched from when it was a hotel so this was the reception." Josie began.

"Can't we have the light on?" Someone from the group called.

"No, spirits are more active in the dark. We know from old documents that this was once the Iero family's living room. Let's all be silent for a moment and listen, if anyone feels or hears anything just say."

For a moment everything was silent before a young girl shouted. "Something just touched my shoulder." She called.

"Okay, if there's a spirit in this room then show us a sign."

Again everything went silent until the bell on the reception desk began pinging and the cash till began opening and closing.

"Who just breathed down my neck?" A middle aged woman asked nervously. "It's not even funny."

"Was it a cold breath?" Josie asked.

"Yeah."

"It's the spirit making its presence known." Books began flying off of the bookshelf in the corner making even Sandra jump. "I don't think the spirit is happy that we're here. Let's move onto the next room." Josie said as they were guided through into another room.

"Gerry stop touching my back." Sandra said as they followed along just behind the majority of the group.

"I wasn't." Gerry protested.

"Whatever."

"What are you thinking so far then?"

"These people were placed in the group, it can't be real."

"So much for an open mind."

"We believe this may have been the youngest daughter's, Rosa Iero, bedroom originally. Currently we think her to be about 3 but the records from the time aren't great."

A quiet voice, barely audible, came from the far side of the room. "Will you play with me?" A series of screams and gasps came from the group.

"Reveal yourself." Josie shouted as a layer of wallpaper was ripped off of the wall to reveal the word 'Rosa'.

Even Sandra gasped at this, a scratching from over the other side of the room took everyone's attention off of the wall and on to a painted wall which was now being carved intointo. On the wall the little girl was carving a stick drawing of her family, only without heads. This was the point where two thirds of the group left, not wishing to see anymore.

"Good night?" Gerry asked as they got in and threw their keys down on the coffee table.

"It wasn't too bad."

"Believe it?"

"I didn't but then those drawings couldn't have been fake. She did it in front of our eyes."

"Weird night eh?"

"You can say that again."


End file.
